The Darkness
by Hayley2321
Summary: It has been three years since Sarah Williams completed the Labyrinth. With an abusive stepmother and clueless father, the only thing she has left to keep her alive is Toby. When all is lost who will take advantage? Especially when they're out for revenge. (Some sexual content; but nothing graphic and violence.)
1. Chapter 1

My name, Sarah Williams. My age, 18. My life, lonely.

It was three years ago that I traveled through a grand place called the Labyrinth. If it was real, I don't know.

I now spend my days sitting in a boring classroom, like I am now. Looking out of this isolated window, a way from the Goblin Kingdom. The darkness consumes me these days, I barely have anything to live for, well with the exeption of little brother Toby of course.

_"Sarah!"_

I look away from the window, turning my head to see a woman standing there, specifically... my teacher who looks like a prostitute, bleach blonde hair, short skirt and too high heels. It is a despicable sight.

I don't bother to respond.

I pack my things ready to leave, deliberately being slow. From the corner of my eye I see the quaterback, it doesn't surprise me. These two have been at it for months. Both not even trying to muffle their sounds. All this adds to the cause of my dark world.

I leave the classroom. From the corner of my eye I catch him looking over my body, scrutinising me, as if I were his own possession.

_"Disgusting," _I remark distastefully, hoping he heard.

Irene had tried many times to get me to date him. However, me being the only girl whoever turned him down, was punished, my punishment... being beaten badly by him and his friends and waking up in hospital with broken ribs and a bruised face.

Irene had laughed in my face, spouting lies about how I deserved it. She didn't care in the least. My father - the lost puppy that he is - believed every word that came out of her vile mouth, agreeing wholeheartedly. It became worse over many years. Irene had found away around my father, slapping, scratching and hitting me at any chance that she was given. Later she would be crying to my father about how it was in self defence, that I was the devil.

The one good thing is Toby has grown into an innocent child. He was the only reason I had left to stay living. He despised Irene himself, knowing how abusive the witch is. She would never lay a hand on her 'golden child'... I can't blame her, Toby is an angel.

I finally come back to the world of the living. I was so deep in thought I hadn't realised I am arriving at my front door.

"_Funny_ how that happens," I reflect.

I pull my bag off my shoulder, allowing it to fall on the wet grass below my feet. A minute later I had found my key and opened the door.

"_Sarah_." There it is, the sound of Jennifer, the woman with a voice like a drowning cat.

I don't bother to reply.

"Where have you been _Sarah_?, I was _so_ worried!"

Suddenly Irene grabs the back of my hair, pulling me down. My back arches and I am in pain. I try not to make a sound, knowing she would take pleasure in her victory.

It was then she pulls my head back so far I thought it would touch the floor. I can't hold it in anymore.

_"Stop!"_

We both hear footsteps running across the hall above us, obviously curious to what the noise was coming from downstairs.

Irene pulls me forward and shoves me against the wall. She quickly makes a rip in her dress and slaps herself across the face... yes... she was and is, that much of a psycho!

Eventually my dad makes it down stairs, pausing to view the scene. He quickly runs over to Irene, the obviously 'most injured' one of us both and helps her over to the stairs, sitting her down on the third step up.

"Sarah!" He is angry...

"I have had enough of this."

I think to myself, "Believe me, you're not the only one, dad."

"I want you out of my house by tonight! You have hurt me, Irene and Toby for the last time!"

I can't believe it, the witch has really poisoned my dad's mind. It was funny how life played out, really it was.

I do nothing but nod. I don't have enough energy to stand up for myself. I slowly start to walk up the stairs, passing a smirking Jennifer with an evil glint in her eye on the way.

My bedroom is silent, the only sound is the ticking of my clock on the wall. The design is exactly the same as it was years ago. I no longer have the heart to change it.

I don't call my friends in the mirror anymore, I don't want to share my pain.

I start laughing hysterically.

Finally my laughter subsides, "It's funny. It's ridiculous. It's**torture**"

My fiery passion has dimmed all thanks to Irene. I don't eat as much as I used to, Toby is always teasing about how I look like a twig for a girl my age. He's a smart kid.

It was an hour later that I stood outside my porch door, looking everywhere apart from at my dad and Irene.

"Can I go say goodbye to Toby?"

I am hopeful their answer would be yes. Irene could at least give me this much couldn't she?...

"No!"

...Or maybe not...

It is obvious my dad wanted to say something, but as always was too afraid to speak out of line. What a wimp!

I don't even bother saying goodbye, they have both caused me enough trouble.

I'm at the end of the front drive, ready to cross through the houses when I look back. My dad is at the steps leading to my old house. I thought he had come to run after me. Until Irene walked out and placed her left hand on his shoulder, showing her wedding ring. That was when it hit me, she was showing me her place... the wife... mistress... and most importantly that she has won...

I turned around, not wanting to look anymore. The sight disgusted me.

I found myself outside Toby's school, he always walked home so it was easy for me to approach him.

"**Sarah**!" He sounded ecstatic, until he saw my expression. "You're leaving"

Talk about cut to the chase...

"Yeah, Irene found a way to kick me out."

Toby blanched. "But she can't do that!"

"Toby. She has him wrapped around her little finger, of course she can"

He dropped his bag from his shoulder, Toby knew he couldn't do anything to change his mum's mind. She was a wicked woman.

"So, wh-where are you gonna go?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I came here to say goodbye."

Toby sniffled, his eyes watering. "I know there's nothing I can do to change your mind... But can you do me this one favour?"

I nodded and shrugged my shoulders, I could at least do this for the poor kid.

"Come visit me." Seeing the expression on my face he continued. "Even if mum's in! Please Sarah!"

How could I resist that face?!

He was too cute.

"Of course I will. Even if I have to face her wrath, I would do it for you"

Toby burst out crying, hugging me until I was nearly blue in the face.

I was also crying... how could you not?

I finally let Toby go and pulled his bag over his shoulder, quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek and making sure he was safe to walk with his friends before I left.

Although it wasn't a proper goodbye it was good enough for now. If I stayed longer Irene would have come out looking for him and I didn't want to see her for a _very_ long time.

Later when walking down the street I could hear rustling in a tree above me. Soon my curious nature took over, I looked above my head...

To catch the eyes of a white barn owl, with mismatched eyes...

Im'm going to turn this into a story, I decided... Update should be soon...

XxHayley2321xX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth T_T

**!Sarah is living in England!**

**Warning: Torture and bad language, No under age readers!**

* * *

Later when walking down the street I could hear rustling in a tree above me. Soon my curious nature took over, I looked above my head...

To catch the eyes of a white barn owl, with mismatched eyes...

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't.

The Goblin King, the Labyrinth, it isn't real!

Maybe Irene was right, maybe I am a psycho myself.

I started walking down the street again, I don't look back.

I started talking to myself, "It was just a common owl, it's eyes two different colours, that's all."

Realizing that was the first sign of going mad I immediately stopped.

* * *

If Sarah had looked back she would now see the form of the Goblin King.

"The first sign of going mad Sarah. You'll be begging for mercy by the time I'm finished with you."

Jareth smirked, a crystal ball appearing in his gloved hand.

"_Sleep_ well _Sarah_. I'll see you soon."

He threw the crystal in the air. The only thing left, was his evil laughter.

* * *

It'd been three hours and I've found a small inn to stay for the night. The room was quite small, not the luxurious rooms I normally stayed in, but it would do.

I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone, somewhere, was watching me. I guess I'm just going mad though. Probably because of the rough day I've had.

I slowly approached the small bag I packed when I was thrown out. It's contents very little, some of my casual clothes, toiletries and phone. I took my debit card, my dad payed £500 a month. He was a lawyer after all.

However, he would stop now. Irene would probably talk him out of it.

I didn't realise I'd already changed, I guess I've been doing that a lot lately. I slowly walked over to the bathroom, take a shower and brush my teeth. I don't wear make-up, it's overrated, it's a thing for men and woman to hide behind every day.

I walk over to the bed that's in the middle of the room and get in, I lay facing the window so I can stare into the sky. The stars are out.

"How _pleasant_." I spit out the last word, like a foul taste in my mouth.

I turn over, facing the other way. I left the curtains open for a pacific reason; I have no alarm clock. I'm used to waking up at five anyway.

I slowly fall asleep...

* * *

Jareth was sitting on his thrown, a goblin shining his shoes.

He was staring at the sleeping Sarah, a mischievous smile on his face.

The throne room had change and so had the Labyrinth. Since Sarah had left it was almost silent, and everything was dark. The walls were black, the floors were black and even the Goblin King only wore black.

He. Jareth. Changed the most. His personality changed... he was evil.

Instead of threatening goblins to the land of eternal stench, he just threw them in. When he promised to be a loyal king, he was now fucking nearly every princess of every country. Of course, they found his new self sexy and erotic, they didn't care. They would gladly flaunt themselves out, and he would gladly have a new whore in his bed every day.

The Labyrinth felt sorrow the most...

She now despised her king, he abandoned her because she looked like Sarah. The one person who was like a brother to her, mistreated her and threw her away like one of his whores.

However, she made an eternal pledge to never betray him, and was now forever stuck under his power.

She had tried many times to contact Sarah, to warn her that he was coming for her, but Jareth found out. The Goblin King locked her away with ancient Fae magic, trapping her in a cell of up most **torture**.

No one ever heard her begging screams for help.

* * *

I was in the Labyrinth. But, it was black, pitch black.

"What happened to this place?," I whispered aloud to myself.

I could suddenly hear screaming, the screaming of someone in pain.

"_Help! __**P-Please **__S-Somebody help mee_!"

It was then followed by the sound of hysterical sobs, I followed the sound..

It was a girl. She looked like me. She was wrapped in chains, they were squeezing her, I'm surprised she can still move. The blood, there's so much, it covered her, the open gashes over her body looked infected. On the wall next to her lay torture weapons. I was horrified.

"Oh my god!, Are you alright?!"

...What a stupid question to ask...

"_**P-Please**__! h-help mee_!"

I ran over to her, looking at the chains. There had to be something, a lock, a lever, but there was nothing, it was like magic kept the chains in place.

I walked to the torture weapons and found a... _chainsaw_?!

Who would do this to an innocent girl?!

I slowly picked it up and walked towards her. A frightened look came on her face, she tried to move away, but the chains prevented it.

"I'm **not** going to hurt you!"

She flinched as I got closer. I pulled on the cord, the chainsaw started.

As I was about break the first chain a voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were _you_."

I slowly turned to face... Jareth...

He disappeared. I felt something hit me on the head. My world going black..

* * *

I jumped out of bed, my hand going to my heart. What was that dream just now?!

Who was that girl?!

What happened to her?!

But most importantly..

why did she look like me?!

* * *

I'm gonna leave this here... I hope you like it... Please review... ^_^

XxHayley2321xX


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth T_T

!Sarah is living in England!

* * *

_I jumped out of bed, my hand going to my heart. What was that dream just now?!_

_Who was that girl?!_

_What happened to her?!_

_But most importantly.._

_why did she look like me?!_

* * *

I awoke to the sun peeking through the curtains. I quickly shield my eyes, I didn't want to wake up to this type of light.

After wiping my eyes, I look around and sigh to myself, "I just noticed, I'm not in my old room." Shaking my head I walk over to the window, I guess it was time to start the the day. Drawing back the curtains I look outside, there wasn't much, just fields and cows.

I walk over to my bag, I take out the pants I wore yesterday, underwear and a plain white blouse. It seems the colour resembled my life. Blank. I have nothing, Karen had made sure of that before I left. However, I have to keep my promise to Toby.

I then walk into the bathroom. I'll take a shower later, I don't feel like having one at the moment. Walking up to the mirror I look for my toothbrush and toothpaste.

Walking out the bathroom, my mouth now feels clean. I hate it when you drag your tongue across your teeth and you feel grime.

I walk out of room 22, the room I'm using, locking the door.

There's a long staircase at the end of the hallway, it reminded me of a mansion, old furniture, drapes and wooden panelling on the walls and floors. I didn't get to check out the place last night, I was too tired.

Walking down the stairs I was greeted with a friendly smile from the woman at the reception desk.

"Hello Ma'am. How my I help you today?", Wow! for such a cheap place they sure do have posh staff.

"Umm, I was wondering... when breakfast is?"

_'I thank the gods for my quick thinking'_

The woman's smile dimmed slightly, "I'm afraid you've just missed it."

She looks at me with pity, I don't need it. I learned years ago not to trust anyone. Well, with the exception of Toby.

"Okay, Thank you." I give a quick wave and walk outside.

* * *

The woman's smile dropped, she glared at the door the human girl walked through. Yes, you're right, she isn't human, she's Fae.

"Ugh, _humans_." She sneered, "Jareth, you _so _owe me."

walking to the back room, she dropped her glamour. She was wearing a dark green Victorian gown, black lace sewn into the seam. Beautiful black hair that fell to her thigh was tied in a sharp braid, not one hair out of place.

"It's good to be me again." She sighed, "Jareth, come here!"

"Well, good evening to you too, Rosa." A voice purred from behind her, arms wrapping around her trim waist.

Yes, she was another one of Jareth's whores. The Princess of Elstonia, to be exact.

Quickly turning around she gave Jareth a passionate kiss on the lips.

"It has been a while, my love. When will we next play", she asked 'innocently.'

Pulling away, Jareth looked her over, "Maybe some other time. Has Sarah arrived yet?" He moved over to one of the chairs, wiping away imaginary dust before sitting. The place was quite small, a few chairs lying around, paper, the usual hotel stuff.

Disappointed, Rosa crossed her arms, "The _human_," She spat the word, like a foul taste, "Is here, why you're not trying to get her _back_, are you?"

Jareth snorted, "What a stupid question, no, I'm going to torture her and make her beg for _mercy_." Turning to face Rosa, he kissed her full on the lips before disappearing. Whispering last words, "It's what she **deserves** after all."

Rosa came out of her daze, realizing Jareth was gone she pouted. Why couldn't he ever just settle down and marry... _her_? Couldn't he see she _loved_ him?

Feeling sorry for herself Rosa changed back into her human form. The front desk bell had been ringing for over a minute.

"_Humans_." She disparaged, "What horrible _creatures_..."

Plastering a fake smile on her face, she walked out to the front desk.

* * *

I have been walking outside for ten minutes, there was nothing around here!

Luckily turning a corner I found myself at a bus station. Quickly approaching the bus schedule, I checked the times. Thank god! a bus should be here in five minutes. Looking through my pockets, I find change left from yesterday, about five pound, that should be more than enough!

I sat on the bench, next to an elderly woman. She has grey hair, tied in a small pony tail, her face wrinkled, she doesn't seem to wear make-up.

Unexpectedly, she turned to face me. The only words spoken from her mouth were, "A great danger is coming. Young girl, watch out." Before I could respond and ask her what she was talking about, the bus had arrived, quickly standing up I walk over to the doors. I turned back to face her... she was gone! there was no one there!

_'Maybe I imagined it, maybe be I'm going mad!'_

"Umm, lady...", I heard a voice call.

Comprehending it was the bus driver, I walk in. Paying the bus fare I walk over to an empty two-seater. The bus isn't full, but it isn't empty either. Just average. Like everything else.

Thinking back to it, I wonder what happened to Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. I hope the Goblin King didn't do anything to them, but, I guess, like everything else, it would be my fault if something did. I miss the calls of My Lady and Sawah. Feeling water on my hand, I realized I was crying. I also miss Toby's comforting voice, saying everything was going to be okay. My thoughts were interupted by the speaker...

"Attention Passengers, we are now arriving at Clivan Shopping Mall, please make sure you take all your items and leave no rubbish. Thank you." It was obviously old, the sound was going.

I stood, I didn't know where I was, but, it's a shopping mall right? what harm can one do?

...Little did Sarah know, a _hell_ of a lot...

* * *

Next Chapter should be out soon.

XxHayley2321xX


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth T_T

!Sarah is living in England!

* * *

_I stood, I didn't know where I was, but, it's a shopping mall right? what harm can one do?_

_...Little did Sarah know, a hell of a lot.._

* * *

Sarah stepped off the bus, shading her eyes with her hand. She was contemplating how swiftly the weather had changed.

It was quite suspicious...

"Move Lady!", Sarah looked behind her, she appeared to be standing at the entrance of the bus, blocking everyone from exiting.

"Umm...Sorry," she hurriedly moved under the bus shelter.

Quickly scrutinizing her surroundings Sarah looked towards the mall. It wasn't the largest of places and didn't seem to have a conspicuous quality, but it would do.

Walking down the highway Sarah soon approached the two large automatic doors. Opening one to let a woman with a pram through.

"Thank you," the woman smiled, she didn't look a day over twenty.

Sarah only nodded, there wasn't anything else to say. Proceeding to walk in after the mother she was shocked by what she saw.

You could compare the mall to the TARDIS. It was bigger on the inside, lined with little shops and food courts. The perfect atmosphere, for a family that is. It just made her feel depressed.

Sarah could once again feel her eyes fill with tears. Not wanting to attract attention she ran to the nearest bathroom.

It was quite cramped, with rows of closed off cubicles and sinks, plus a large mirror.

Walking over to the latter Sarah studied her reflection, and what a sight she was.

"_Filthy_," she spat. "Look at yourself, look at what you've turned into, Sarah Williams. You're pathetic." Staring into her own eyes, Sarah studied them.

"Lifeless," she murmured, "That's all. No emotion"

Pulling away she washed her face with the water from the tap, on her way out taking a paper towel from the metal dispenser.

Sarah was about to leave until something caught her interest from the corner of her eye. It was writing, no, it look like it'd be written with a knife. Just managing to make out ghastly writing, the contents made her shiver...

'He will come for you. Beware of the dark owl.'

Backing away slowly from the wall, Sarah placed a hand on her heart. The writing was eerie. Could it be a joke? Specifically there to scare someone?

Either way, Sarah didn't stay there for a second longer.

* * *

Leaning against the wall Sarah tried to gain her breath.

After a few minutes she calmed, finally taking in her surroundings.

It looks like a new part of the mall, not a very old build, probably about a year old.

Drifting off in her thoughts, Sarah hadn't realized an appealing girl holding books was running her way. Until they collided of course.

"Oh my goodness," She heard someone call, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

Rubbing the back of her head, Sarah stood from where she landed on her rump, "It's okay, I'm not hurt."

The girl smiled before crouching down, picking up her dropped books.

Felling ashamed Sarah also crouched down to help. Once all the book were collected and in the girls arms again they faced each other.

"Thank you for the help. I really should've looked where I was going."

"It's not a problem," Sarah replied, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Where were you going in such a rush anyway?"

The girl blushed and coughed in her hand, "I was going home, I was late and I didn't want to miss the bus..." The girl hurriedly checked her watch, a dejected feeling entered her. She'd missed it.

"I just took the bus. Can't you get another one, I'm sure there's plenty."

The girl looked at Sarah, a pitying expression on her face, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Placing a hand on Sarah's arm she looked into her eyes, "That's the last one of the day. It only has one route and takes it until four o'clock." She showed her watch to Sarah, "It is four."

Sarah's face dropped, she now knew why the girl was upset. What was she gonna do? She is stuck in a town she knew nothing about.

"I got an idea," at Sarah's hopeful look she smiled, "Why don't you and I stick together. You look new around here, am I right?"

Sarah nodded once.

"Well I've never really missed the bus, because I only come here for school. So I know about the same as you, but as I said, if we stick together we won't be alone." Taking a breath the girl spoke again, "I'm Tate by the way, and you are?"

"Sarah", although the girl was strange, she looked harmless.

"Did you know, your name means 'princess' in Hebrew?"

"Yeah, I did. But believe me, I don't act like one."

That made Tate let out an angelic laugh, "You're quite the charmer, Sarah. I already like you."

Scrutinizing their surroundings for a few moments, Tate finally spoke again, "Lets go down there." Tate pointed to the path she took before she bumped into Sarah, "That's the safest bet. It also leads to my school"

"Sure."

With Tate walking in front, Sarah was able to fully look at her. Tate had Light blonde hair with dark blue streaks, light make-up and was wearing dark blue tight-fitting jeans, black converse and a black crop top.

"...doing here?"

Looking at Tate, Sarah realized she had been talking, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Laughing, Tate turned to face Sarah, walking backwards while doing so, "I asked 'So, what are you doing here?'"

"Oh," Sarah coughed, "My 'parents'" Sarah used both middle and index fingers on both hands, "Have kicked me out, because I'm a 'demon'" she did it again.

Nodding her head, Tate looked at Sarah, "What does" she used the same gesture Sarah did moments ago, "mean? Where I come from, I've never seen the gesture."

Sarah smirked, "It's to show sarcasm."

Tate made an awed face, "I'll have to use that sometime..."

"So, What subjects do you do at school?"

Tate shrugged her bag back on her shoulder, "Umm... Psychology, English, Film Studies and... ah ha! Folklore." Rubbing the back of her neck, Tate looked at Sarah shyly, "Sorry, I haven't been doing these subjects for very long. Sometimes it's hard to remember."

"Don't worry about it."

They both came to a cross-road, there were no cars; so it was easy to cross.

"How come it's so...", Sarah drifted off

"Lonely?"

"Yeah."

Tate exhaled slowly, "This town used to be lively, so many people would visit. That was until, the dark owl came."

"Dark owl?" Sarah asked curiously.

_'That was the same name the knife writing in the bathroom talked about. It makes me shiver just thinking about it.'_

"There was a legend many years ago. It was said that one day a dark owl, almost black in colour, would put a curse on these lands. From what I've heard, the owl suffered from heartbreak; its true love rejected it. So it came to the town of Owlina to share its anguish.", Tate took a deep breath, she'd ran out of breath by the end.

_'Dark owl? Heartbreak? Truelove? Denied? This is starting to sound like a certain someone. I still remember our last conversation like it was yesterday...'_

_"Everything, Everything you wanted I have done! You asked the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time," He shouted, "I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you!" He then stopped in front of the Thirteen hour clock, it was spinning so fast that you couldn't look without feeling dizzy yourself. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me" He whispered, "Isn't that generous?" *_

"Sarah! Sarah!"

"Huh?", Sarah turned to face a concerned looking Tate.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sarah groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Just remembering old memories." She smiled at Tate, although it didn't reach her eyes.

The other nodded, although she knew her companion was putting on an act.

"Okay," she murmured, "Whatever you say..."

Sarah looked at her with curiosity.

"Don't worry, I'm just talking to myself," Tate answered the unspoken question.

It was quite for a few minutes...

"So...", Sarah said, braking the awkward silence. "Tell me more about this 'Dark owl'"

Crossing her arms, Tate tried to remember what she was taught in Folklore a week ago, "Let me see... Ah!" she raised one of her finger.

"The curse upon this town is said to make everyone suffer, no love, no friendship, nothing. I doubt it's true, but...", she gestured to the town around them, "Other people... Well I think you know their opinion."

Scoffing Sarah agreed.

"But if it was just a myth, why did so many people believe it?"

Tate shrugged her shoulders, "You tell me."

They arrived at a large building, it looked deserted now since everyone had left.

Tate started walking towards the entrance. Sarah quickly caught up with her, catching her arm. "What're you doing?" she hissed, "If we get caught we'll be in serious trouble!"

Placing a hand on the one holding her arm Tate replied, "Calm down Sarah. I know what I'm doing."

When they both stood in front of the double doors Tate turned to face Sarah, "Forgive me," she pleaded.

"Wha-", Sarah was knocked unconscious.

...

Sarah awoke from a dreamless sleep, a painful headache greeting her.

"Och... What happened?"

"I did I'm afraid", Tate walked out from behind a bookshelf.

It was now Sarah realized she was in a library.

"You!" Sarah pointed an accusing finger at Tate, "What did you do to me?!"

Rubbing the back of her neck Tate sat in the chair opposite Sarah's, "I knocked you out. But believe me, It was for a very good reason." Raising her hand she went to touch Sarah's head, but it was slapped away, "I get that you don't trust me. However, as I said, you need to."

Sarah looked at her with interest, "And why is that?"

Looking Sarah in the eye, Tate became serious...

"Because... my brother is after you..."

* * *

I hope you liked it. I will hopefully update soon.

xXHayley2321Xx

*This is from my story Power Over Me. Check it out, you might like it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth T_T

Sarah is living in England

* * *

_Sarah looked at her with interest, "And why is that?"_

_Looking Sarah in the eye, Tate became serious..._

_"Because... my brother is after you..."_

* * *

Looking at Tate I freak out, "Are you serious! Who's your brother!? and what have I ever done to him!?"

Tate tried to rub my shoulder, but I slap her hand away.

"My brother.." she sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Is the Goblin King."

Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief, "T-The Goblin King?"

Tate looks at me with solicitousness,"Sarah, are you alright?"

Shaking my head I didn't reply. He was back, and he was after me. Why?

"Because you beat his Labyrinth."

I look at her bewildered.

"You said it out loud."

Gathering my thoughts I look at Tate, "Why?"

"Why what?"

I stand up and shout in her face "Why!? Why does he want me!? Does he want to hurt me," I whisper the last part.

Tate walks over to me, "I don't know what my brothers intentions are." she turns me to face her "But I promise you this, I will protect both you and Toby. Irene can go rot in hell for all I care."

"Thank you," I appreciatively replied before sitting down again.

Thinking back to the Labyrinth made me shiver, I never want to go back. But to now find out that the Goblin King is after me.. I'm afraid. I mean, Irene is one matter but the Goblin King, well, he just takes the cake.

Suddenly I can hear footsteps coming from all directions, the loud drumming sound is coming closer and closer.

"Shit," Tate shouted as she stood hastily, "Grab your things and stand next to me. It sounds like the police."

Grabbing my bag I hastily scoop the area, I find all security cameras had switched themselves on; obviously someone wants us caught. Could it be the Goblin King?..

"I wouldn't think so," Tate stated, looking me in the eye "What would my brother have to gain out of all of this?"

I hurry over to Tate's side, slower than usual as my bag is weighing down my right shoulder.

"What are we gonna do?" I yell; the stomping is getting closer.

Taking hold of my hand, Tate looks me in the eye, "Do you trust me?" she states seriously.

"What?"

"Do. You. Trust. Me." she punctuates every word.

"Yes," I look at her puzzled.

Tate hold out her hand, "Take my hand."

Looking at the hand I hesitate. She was impatient so she grabs mine forcibly, "We have to leave."

I see the silhouette out of the corner of my eye before everything turns black. I hold tightly to the hand holding my own. I don't bother looking at Tate, I know I won't see her anyway; it's too dark. Suddenly the room brightens to a blinding white light and my hotel room takes shape around us.

"W-What just happened?" I stammer, looking at Tate.

Tate merely glanced at me, "I transported us to your bed-hotel room of course."

I cross my arms and glare at her, "I know that. I mean, what happened to the school?"

Looking carelessly around she turned to face me, "Nothing. It was merely a false alarm."

"And the cameras?"

"Like I said, false alarm."

The room is silent. I had so many questions to ask Tate, but I don't know how to word them. I do want to bring up the Goblin King, but I'm afraid to hear the answer. Looking at the other I groan. How did I ever get into a situation like this. Oh yeah, I remember.. Irene. She was always like this, it was strange. The day after my return home she started acting like more of a bitch than usual. I always wonder about that.

"Are you alright?"

"I.." I was about to reply but was interrupted by a noise outside, We both run to the door and press our ears against it. I could hear arguing.

"You don't deserve me, I fucking hate you! you asshole!"

"Yeah, whatever," I heard a man scoff, "Why don't you go shag your employer again, that's how you usually get your jobs isn't it you whore!"

We both jumped when we heard a loud slapping sound and a shout.

"Ah.. You crazy bitch!"

I look through the key hole and could see them both standing in front of my door. I'm surprised they haven't awoke the other guests.

The woman is quite young, she looks barely over twenty. She's wearing a tight red cocktail dress that matched her overly tacky red lipstick and _very _high heels. The common cheap hooker.

The man isn't any better. Baggy jeans that looked ready to fall down and a button up dress shirt. However the top buttons are undone. He is also holding his now red cheek.

"Me," the woman pointed to herself "I'm the crazy one!"

"Yes."

I watch as the woman stomped down the hall, the man looking after her "Fuck you, Steve!"

"I have," the man shouted back smugly.

Turning around she gave him the finger then left, leaving the man to rub his bruised cheek.

I move away from the door and look at Tate. She looks quite incredulous.

"H-How can people say such t-things."

I place a hand on her shoulder, "That's just life I'm afraid."

She sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose, "You humans are so confusing."

I sit on the bed facing her, "I could say the same thing about you Fae's."

"I know," she scoffs "I guess nobody's perfect."

"Believe me, I know."

Shaking her head Tate turns to face me, "I best be off, my kingdom won't run itself."

I nod my head as an answer.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Sarah."

Tate leans over and kisses my cheek, before she disappears.

I still sit there in shock, my gaze still on the spot where Tate once stood. I don't know if she'll ever come back. I hope she does, I have a lot to ask her.

I finally walk over to the other side of the room and rummage through my bag for my pajamas. After finding them I proceed to the bathroom to change.

0-0

Rosa rubbed her cheeks, she'd been smiling all day and her face hurt.

"Bloody humans," she muttered to herself.

"What have they done this time, Rosa?"

Gasping Rosa turned to face Jareth, a large smile on her face, "Nothing, Jareth."

Walking over to Jareth Rosa flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Both of their tongues danced, swirling in the warm cavern of each others mouths. After a while Rosa gave in and let Jareth take control of the kiss. Although she wouldn't admit it, she liked being dominated. It was only until she caught a whiff of perfume that she pulled back.

"What's that smell?" she asked suspiciously.

Sniffing the air Jareth pretended that he couldn't smell the cheap perfume, "What smell?"

"You're telling me you can't smell that?" she crossed her arms and glared at the Goblin King.

"Smell what!?" Jareth stared her down, daring her to answer.

"The per-" looking at Jareth's expression she immediately quietened down.

Smirking at her Jareth asked again, "What smell?"

"N-Nothing."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, pelvis to pelvis, "Good."

Shaking her head Rosa frowned; she still couldn't get over the perfume.

Looking down at her Jareth sighed frustrated, "What is it?" he demanded.

"What do you mean what is it!?" Rosa yelled, "You kiss me with the smell of some cheap wh-"

Rosa looked at Jareth and her heart fluttered excitedly. Jareth was practically feral right now. Positively sexy as hell. She was weekend at the knees by the mans gaze. He was easily turned on when a woman was feisty or enraged.

Taking hold of her hand he kissed the back of it, holding Rosa's gaze "Why don't you come back with me? Leave these humans out there for a while."

Breathing heavily Rosa could barely answer, "Of course, Master."

Smirking sexily, Jareth pulled Rosa to him by the waist, kissing her neck and taking pleasure in hearing her gasp when he did. He dropped a crystal on the ground and they were gone in a matter of moments, back to the king's bedroom.

0-0

Sarah appeared to be in some sort of mirrored room; everywhere she turned she was always looking at her own reflection.

_"How you turned my world, you precious thing.."_

Gasping Sarah turned to look at the mirror in front of her, the image of Jareth walking up behind her. Turning around quickly she noticed he wasn't behind her.

_"You starve and near exhaust me.."_

Turning to face the mirror again she saw Jareth reach out and touch her waist; but she felt nothing.

_"Everything I've done, I've done for you.."_

Jareth pointed at Sarah, no emotion on his face.

_"I move the stars for no one.."_

Suddenly the room darkened and she found herself standing outside the Labyrinth. Looking above her Sarah noticed the stars were moving faster and faster.

_"You've run so long, You've run so far .."_

The scene changed again, this time to the Escher room. "Toby," Sarah heard herself shout. Looking around she saw her old self running around as Jareth sung to her.

_"Your eyes can be so cruel.."_

She watched as the past Jareth threw the crystal ball towards Toby.

_"Just as I can be so cruel.."_

'Yeah' Sarah thought 'You are cruel.'

_"Though I do believe in you.."_

Shocked Sarah turned to face the past Jareth who was leaning on one of the stone walls. Back then she was so focused on catching Toby she didn't take notice of the song.

_"Yes I do.. __Live without the sunlight.."_

Just then Sarah realized..

_"Love without your heartbeat.."_

She..

"_I, I can't live within you.."_

Is and was..

_"I can't live within you.."_

As bad as him.

_"I, I can't live within you..."  
_

Turning around Sarah gasped; the last verse was whispered in her ear. Looking around she came face to face with a scowling Jareth.

"Do you see now precious," he smirked..

"No," Sarah whispered in shock..

"I do.."

"No."

"Have.." he whispered, lips grazing hers..

"No!" she screamed, pushing him away.

He pulled her back by her arms and whispered the last words in her ear..

"Power Over You."

0-0

I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry this isn't the end. i'm sorry for the late updates, it's hard to keep up.

xXHayley2321Xx

The song Withing you belongs to David Bowie.

The lyrics are from a website called... www songmeanings net


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth T_T

!Sarah is living in England!

**Warning: Sexual content and swearing.**

* * *

"Ah!" I scream jumping from the bed.

What the hell was going on!? Why was Jareth in my dreams!? And what does he mean he has power over me!?

"How?" I whisper, crouching in a ball. I guess Tate is right after all, the Goblin King is back, and he's after me.

Rubbing my temples I try to remember my nightmare, "It was so real" I mutter.

Shaking my head I walk over to my bag, searching for my mobile. Switching it on I see five missed calls from Robert; he no longer deserves the title of dad. There is also a message from him. Should I read it? What if it's just him asking me to come home? I scoff and unlock my phone..

_Sarah, _

_I understand that you are in an appalling mood and need time to calm down. However, this is not suitable behavior for a young woman. The way you have acted, going so far as to harm your own family, is unacceptable. I would like for you to join us for dinner in the far future so you can apologize to Irene for the way you have behaved. She deserves it for all you have done. Please do call me back._

_Your Father x_

I look at the phone and smirk, tears gathering in my eyes. "You fucking asshole!" I shout, throwing the phone against the nearby wall, enjoying the sound of hearing the screen crack. Harshly wiping the tears from eyes I turn back to my bag. It wasn't the fact that I had to apologize to Irene that ticked me off.. Okay.. Maybe that was one of the reasons. But, he didn't even ask how I was, If I was okay. My own father doesn't care. I'm not surprised, Irene is the only person he cares about.

Pulling out my clothes I proceed tot he bathroom. Thinking of a way to stop the Goblin king.

* * *

"Ha ha ha," Jareth laughed, lounging in his throne. "See Sarah, I do have power over you."

Looking at the Goblins around him he glared, "Well, laugh." They immediately followed his command. All laughter stopped when a woman with long blonde hair and huge cleavage; practically falling out of her tacky red dress, flounced into the throne room.

"Jareth~" She sung, walking towards the Goblin throne.

Smirking, Jareth motioned for the girl to sit on his lap. "Hello, Tadinanefer," he purred.*

Giggling the woman weaved her way through the Goblins, and sat on Jareth's lap. "I'm fair, and you?"

Pulling he closer he whispered in her ear, "Yes you are."

Blushing the girl playfully hit his chest. She then tilted her head to place a not so innocent kiss on Jareth's lips. Tadinanefer was flipped on her back as Jareth continued to devour her mouth. Whimpering her eyesight drifted to the wide eyed goblins by the throne. Coughing she pulled away and turned to them, "Will you all go away," she growled. Jareth also looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

They all stood and dissolved one by one.

"Now," Jareth smirked "Where were we."

Squealing, Tadinanefer walked to the middle of the room; still facing Jareth and untied her corset, letting it fall to the floor. Crawling over to the goblin throne she straddled the others lap, rubbing Jareth's erection through his breeches. Moaning herself when Jareth reached up to play with her breasts.

Looking at her through lust filled eyes, Jareth smirked, "Why don't we take this to my room. I'm sure those clothes would look better on my floor."

Gazing at him dazed, Tadinanefer nodded her head eagerly, "Of course, Master."

In a matter of moments, the room was empty.

* * *

I'm lie on the hotel bed, looking at the dull ceiling; There isn't much do when you're in the middle of nowhere. I'm still trying to get my head around that dream. I was fifth-teen when I ran the Labyrinth, a long time ago now. I was concentrating so much on my studies and looking after Toby that I never thought about it. I saw my friends in the mirror a lot back then, but gradually over the years I stopped. Irene began hitting me that year and I had dark bruises on my arms and stomach. It was only noticeable if I didn't wear a shirt, but I still didn't want my friends to worry.

Rolling over to my side I exhale loudly, "What am I gonna do?"

"I promised I would keep you safe, didn't I." Answered an unexpected voice.

Turning sharply I come to face to face with none other than..

Tate.

I stare at her in question, "What are you doi-"

Rolling her eyes she clamped her hand over my mouth, "I thought that would be obvious.." she looked at me seriously, "Jareth's made his move, hasn't he?"

My expression answered the question.

"I thought so." She muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "What did he do? Come visit you or something?"

"No," I shake my head "He came to me in a dre-nightmare."

"Nightmare!?" She almost screamed, an alarmed look in her eye.

"Yeah."

Grabbing my shoulders shakily she looked me in the eye, "You didn't let him in did you!?" At my confused face she started shaking me, "Did you!?"

"Well.. He looked real.." I trailed off.

"Fuck!" Tate screamed, punching my bed "Why did you let him in!?"

"Why!? What did I do!?"

Turning to face me she started hyperventilating, "When you let a fae in.." she tried to calm her breathing, "You give them control."

I look at her in realization, "You don't mean.."

"Yes Sarah!" She threw her arms in the air, "You've let the sneaky bastard gain control. He can do anything to you."

She looked at me with tear filled eyes, "Even make you his _slave_."

* * *

Breathing deeply Jareth rested his head on Tadinanefer chest, listening to her raging heartbeat.

"What are you going to do with the human girl?"

Looking up at the unexpected question, Jareth caught Tadinanefer's eye "I'm going to torture her for what she did to me.

She gazed at him bewildered, "But why? All the girl ever wanted was to get her brother back?"

Jareth pinned Tadinanefer to the bed, "And why the sudden concern?" he snarled.

"Well," she gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat "You know I love you.. and that I care. I just don't want to see you hurt."

Jareth's expression softened, "I know I'm doing the right thing, just watch."

Caressing Jareth's cheek Tadinanefer smiled, "Okay." She gasped when she felt something hard against her thigh.

Smirking, Jareth switched their positions; Tadinanefer now straddling Jareth's waist. "Well, my dear. If you're so concerned.. why don't you take care of my_ big_," he thrust upwards emphasizing his point, making her gasp. "Problem then?"

Biting her lip she smiled, "Of course, Master."

* * *

"W-What do you mean by _slave_?" I stutter.

Falling down on the bed, Tate stares at me "Precisely what I said."

I opened my mouth but no words would surface. Instead I find myself sobbing. How could this of happened!? Why now after three years has he returned!?

"I already lost my dad and my brother," I fall to my knees "What more can he take?"

Tate walks over and crouches next to me, "You still have your brother, and I know Jareth is most likely doing this for some.. idiotic reason. But," she helps me to my feet and looks me in the eye "Don't let him get to you. Show him that you're strong and that he doesn't scare you."

"Thank you, Tate." I turn to look at her, "For everything."

She smiles, "You're welcome." Walking over to the hotel door she grabs the handle and pauses, "Oh, and Sarah." She turns her head to face me, "Call my name if you ever need my help. Whether it's against my brother or you just need a hand, I'll come." She waves at me before entering the hallway, gently closing the door behind her.

Shaking my head I stare at the closed door, "How are you two related?" I murmur.

I turn and stare out the window by the wardrobe. I scream when I see a black owl sitting on the perch a few feet away, it's mismatched eyes glare at me..

Wait..

Mismatched?..

I slowly walk backwards, my eyes never leave the owls.

"Ah!" I shout, tripping on the rug in my room. I try to grab hold of something to prevent my fall. But luck isn't on my side..

I notice I've pulled the table cloth with me as I land near it, the vase of flowers are the only thing I see before I black out.

* * *

Jareth sat on the perch and watched as the vase fell towards Sarah.

"Sarah!" he heard someone scream, catching the vase before it came in contact. She looked quite young, maybe eighteen; the same age as Sarah. It was only when their eyes connected did he become enraged. Flying into the room he changed into his fae form.

"Tate!" He snarled at his sister, "Why are you here!?"

Tate looked at him indifferently, "I'm here to stop any harm coming to, Sarah."

"And why is that!?"

Walking towards her brother they faced each other eye to eye, "Because she doesn't deserve it."

Smirking he looked at the unconscious girl, "Well, I'm here to take her. So move!" Jareth pushes Tate into the nearby wall as he crouched down to carry Sarah bridal style. However, before he can reach her he's thrown against the floor.

"I told you," Tate looked down at her brother "I will protect her."

Laughing, Jareth pulled his sister down next to him and trapped her to the floor by her wrists. "You can't win, I'm older and stronger." Producing a crystal he placed it on her forehead, "Nighty Night, Tate."

Tate struggled, before finally the spell was awakened and she was put to sleep.

Jareth scoffed, "Too easy." Looking at the other unconscious girl, he smirked. "Now.."

His smirk suddenly fell, he sensed the presence of powerful magic nearby.

"You mean me, Jareth."

Turning to face the grinning woman, he gulped "Hello, Mother."

* * *

Hopeful I'll update soon. Please Review xx

XxHayley2321xX

* This is an Ancient Egyptian name. The meaning is: She was given beauty.

I got the name from the website..

babynamesworld parentsconnect com/meaning_of_Tadinanefer html


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth T_T

Sorry for the late updates, I've been busy.

Also, in answer to Guest's review ~ I noticed Karen before, I really need to edit it out. But I didn't notice Jennifer, if you could point out where it is I will gladly change it. The reason why I wrote Jennifer is because I originally wrote the first chapter of my story for my English coursework and the stepmother's name was Jennifer, when I got a high score I then decided it would make a good story, thinking it would be a good plot.

**Warning: violence and bad language! If you don't want to read about it skip when you see the *0* at the beginning and end.**

* * *

Turning to face the grinning woman, he gulped "Hello, Mother."

"Jareth, what are you doing?" she smirked. Looking at the unconscious body of her daughter. She knew she was alive, so didn't worry.

Standing he turned to face her. "So what? Are you stalking me now?" he answered with another question.

"Well done, Smart ass." she sneered.

Jareth scoffed, "Mother, Such bad language."

Glaring at her son she took a step forward, enjoying Jareth's automatic reaction of taking one back. "You correct me, yet you are afraid."

"Never." He replied defiantly.

"Really," her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Then why do you take a step back every time I take one forward?" Proving her point she took two steps forward, watching with a smirk on her face Jareth retreated.

Her answer was silence.

"Hm." She looked at him in disgust, "You always did fear me, such a puny child." Walking towards him she laughed in his face. "Weak."

Shaking his head Jareth turned to face the unconscious body of Sarah. "As I said before, Mother. What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason now?"

"Humph." He raised an eyebrow, "I guess you don't."

Picking Sarah up bridal style he held her close to his chest. "Anyway, I'm taking the human girl back with me." Glaring at his mother defiantly he added, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Biting her lip the Queen refused to let out the insult at the tip of her tongue. "very well." She said, "Do what you like.."

Nodding Jareth turned away from his mother.

"But Jareth."

"Hm." He responded, his back to the older woman.

"If you hurt her." she paused. "I will hurt you."

His eyes widened before letting out a boisterous laugh. "I'm afraid I can't keep that promise mother." Jareth smirked before disappearing. "Such a pity."

Staring at the spot where her son once stood the Queen groaned, rubbing her temples. "Why do I have such an evil son. He never used to be like this."

"Ouch." Tate stood, rubbing her head. "What happened? The last thing I remember was being tackled to the floor trying to save.." She trailed off, before panicking. "Sarah!"

"There's no point."

Gasping she turned to face the unexpected voice. "Mother!? When did you get here!?"

The other stared at her daughter, her face emotionless. "A while ago. And about Sarah.." She suddenly found the carpet interesting. "She's gone."

"Gone," Tate exclaimed. "Gone where?"

"Jareth took her."

"An-And you let him." She stammered. "Why!? Why would you do that!?"

"Because I want my son back!" The Queen shouted, "He's gone. He's evil. And it's all thanks to her!" She finally lost the smug attitude and let her true colours show.

Smack!

"You coward!" Tate cried. "Jareth turned evil because he couldn't face defeat! Not because it was Sarah's fault!"

Feeling a lump in her throat, the Fairy Queen tried her best not to cry. It is heartbreaking to be torn between your daughter and your son. On one hand Wintermay* could see where Jareth was coming from. However, Tateline* also proved a point.

"I-I don't know what to do?"

"'I don't know what to do?'" Tate mimicked Wintermay. "How about grow some balls! You always try to act like your this tough woman who can't be messed with. But underneath this," She gestured to Wintermay. "Is a scared little girl."

A tear ran down Wintermay's cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Yeah, Well sorry isn't going to cut it this time." Tate snarled. Walking to the window she jumped out. Instantly transforming into a beige coloured owl with fine brown streaks.

Running to the hotel window Wintermay called out for her daughter.

However, Tate just ignored the strained cries.

* * *

***0***

Grinning sadistically Jareth dropped the unconscious body of Sarah Williams to the floor. They were inside a dungeon. The walls were dark brown with dark red spats across them; obviously someone had been here before.*

"Ah!" Sarah screamed, grabbing her head in pain. It had painfully collided with the floor when she was thrown down roughly. Bringing both hands into her vision she let out a strangled sound. There was blood covering her palms and long fingers. Shakily she tried to stand, using the filthy wall as support.

"Hello again, Sarah."

Startled Sarah didn't turn to face the man behind her. She already knew who it was.

Taking sharp intakes of breath she wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Not going to say hello back?" The voice taunted innocently.

"No." Sarah said emotionless. "You have no power over me."

Jareth laughed, "No matter how many times you say that line." His laughter subsided. "It will never work." Glaring at the girl he quickly rushed to her side and delivered an excruciating kick to her left rib. He enjoyed the sound of her pathetic scream as she fell to her knees.

"Oh look!" He exclaimed gleefully. "I've brought the Champion of the Labyrinth to her knees."

Hyperventilating, Sarah looked through her hair at the clearly insane man. What had happened to the Goblin King she once knew?

"What's the matter?" He taunted. Crouching in front of the horrified Sarah, he pulled her head back forcefully. "Look at you." He sneered, "You're pathetic.. and so is my sister." Smirking he smashed Sarah's face into the concrete floor.

"Ugh!" She cried, hands covering her face. She was laying on her back sobbing hysterically. "Please!" She screamed, coughing up blood.

"Why should I!?" Jareth shouted. "Why should I end this torture! You put me through a hell of a lot more Sarah Williams." Glaring at her he poked her bruised side with the toe of his boot. "How did I ever fall in love with someone as weak as you?" He questioned himself.

Trying to crawl away Sarah lifted her left hand, wiping the blood from her face. "What did I ever do to you!? So what! I rejected you! But that was because I was young. Toby needed me! What was I supposed to do!?"

"You were supposed to love me! You were supposed to choose me!" Jareth roared. "I could have given you everything!"

Eyes wide Sarah stared at Jareth in shock. Choose him!? After all he put her through all those years ago!? She was supposed to choose him..

"I-" Sarah choked. "I could n-never choose you."

Glaring down at her with hatred Jareth pulled her up by her hair. "Never?.. Why Sarah... That's an awfully long time." Spitting in her face he let go off her hair. "You're not worth my time anyway."

Walking from the room he slammed the door behind him.

***0***

* * *

I fall on the bed and groan. Today has been hectic. I'm not overly annoyed at mother.. more Jareth. It's the fact that I easily fell under his spell. I mean, I am the High Queen's daughter am I not?

I stand and walk over to the hotel window. "Sarah," I whisper. "I wonder how you are?" I look into the horizon miserably. "I broke the promise between you and I."

"Why are you so gloomy?" I hear a voice whisper in my ear.

I turn to face Meloon. We've been best friends for years. I would like to take it further.. but am to cowardice. "No reason."

I can tell by the way he looks at me that he doesn't believe a word I'm saying. "I don't believe you."

I laugh sarcastically. "Really!? You don't believe me!? What gave you that idea!?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Stop it. This isn't like you."

"What isn't like me?"

"Tate!" he shouts irritated. "Knock it off."

I stare at him blankly, "I broke a promise."

"Broke a promise?" He questions.

I nod.

"Well?.." He trails off, encouraging me to carry on.

"To.. Sarah Williams."

"Sarah Williams? Isn't that the girl who beat the Labyrinth?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yeah." I rub my temples. "I've been talking to her for a while."

I look up at him and groan. "I was at the hotel she'd been staying at for a while. I walked out of the room and stayed there for a while; I could feel a magical presence near by. What I didn't expect was for it to be Jareth."

"Jareth?"

I nod, carrying on. "We were in an argument for a while. He had knocked Sarah unconscious. I didn't have time to prepare for the lock spell.. You know which one I'm about don't you?"*

"Yes."

"Anyway, the rest was just drama." I wave my hand in the air. "But he managed to pin me to the floor and cast the sleep spell on me. Knocking me out instantly."

"Shit." He mutters, "But you're alright now aren't you?"

"Of course I am." I feel my face going red. Oh god! I'm blushing!

"Good."

"..."

"Umm." I ring my hands, "Will you help me get her back?"

He smiles at me. "Of course I will."

"Umm, Thanks.."

I bite my lip, walk past him and out the door.

Maybe that relationship wont be too far away..

* * *

Okay, I know it's been a long time since I updated but I hope you're not too angry. Love you all xx

* This name is from my other story ~ The Fight For Love ~

* That's Tate's real name.

* Yes guys. It's blood ;/

* It's a spell I just made u from the top of my head: It blokes a person from a room. Creative I know ;D

XxHayley2321xX


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth T.T

**Please, Please, read this:**

Okay, I haven't updated this story in months. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Many years ago my sister was in hospital because she was diagnosed with ewing sarcoma.. otherwise known as cancer. It was and still is hard on my family. But don't worry, she's fine. However, just recently it was said that she'd have to go in for another operation (April 15th). Her fourth one actually. Her leg's infected. That also means I won't be updating as much as I used to. Like I've said, I'm sorry for the late updates, but my sister is important to me. I hope you understand, Thank you X

**Warning: Violence and swearing. There'll be details of.. I'm not gonna say gore because it's not highly detailed. But just cuts and slashes guys. I'm gonna stop the whole torture thing soon.. It's making me uncomfortable. **

_I prefer writing stories about jealous people.. What about you? What type of stories do you guys like. Review about it, I wanna hear you guys thoughts. Anonymous or not :3 thanks x _

* * *

Grabbing on to the blood covered wall Sarah tried to raise herself to her feet. It has been two days since Jareth decided to "punish" her, and she isn't in good shape. Her hair was mattered, blood shot eyes, bruised face and a broken rib.

"Ouch!" She rasped, holding her side. "Fucking side."

Going into a full blown coughing fit Sarah tried to control her breathing. The tears blurring her vision weren't helping at all. She was in a lot of pain.

"Fucking Goblin King," She wheezed.

"What about me, my dear." A voice called from behind her.

Sarah didn't turn to face him. "You're an ass."

"Oh, am I?" He questioned sarcastically. "So you've only just noticed. Too bad for you."

Walking towards the broken girl he laughed, "Look at you, Sarah William, Conqueror of the Labyrinth, bowing before the Goblin King. I best get my camera-"

"You're a disgusting thing." Sarah growled, looking him in the eye. "You shouldn't even be allowed to called yourself a fae.." She looked him up and down. "More like an ogre," She sneered.

"Ogre?" He raised a perfect brow. Jareth was unaffected by Sarah's insults, he'd heard it all before. Through out the years Jareth slowly started to turn.. mad, his emotions started to overrun his logic and his pain overran his heart. Turning him into the clod hearted ass you see today.

"Yes," Sarah sneered.

Taking a seat on the so called "bed" Jareth crossed one leg over the other. "Have you ever met an Ogre before Sarah?"

Sarah looked at him in bewilderment, "Well, no bu-"

"Then you don't know how Ogre's really are then, do you?" He smirked, tilting his head to the side mockingly.

Sarah didn't reply.

"Exactly," Jareth said. "You can't say bad things about a creature you've never met." Standing from the "bed" he started to pace, "Think about Pluto-"

"Ludo."

He glared at her, "Whatever. As I was saying, think about Ludo for example. You had never met the beast before your adventure but you knew that he would not hurt you." He turned to face her, "Am I correct?"

Sarah nodded slowly and inhaled through her teeth. Her side was hurting like hell!

"So who are you then to judge?" Holding a hand to his mouth Jareth gasped in mock horror, "Don't tell me.." Walking up to her, he lifted her chin. "From your toys and costumes.." And with that he did one of the most cruelest things..

Punched Sarah in the ribs Or, more like rib, her broken rib.

Screaming in pain she tried to hold her side but realized Jareth had trapped her against the wall with chains. He had most likely used his magic. "You.." She rasped "f-f-Fucker!"

"You know Sarah," He said, his riding stick appeared in his right hand. "I really don't like your language.."

And with that he proceed to continuously hit Sarah with the leather riding stick. The only noise emitted from the small room was the sound of her pain-filled cries and screams.

* * *

"So.. Are you gonna tell me exactly how you got into this mess?" Meloon said.

We were currently walking towards the elevator, passing each perfectly carved door as we walked onward. "It's a long.. painful story."

Lifting an eyebrow he watched me from the corner of his eye, "Painful, how? I mean, I've heard the story about the girl who brought down the Goblin King time and time before but.." Taking a deep breath he looked me in the eye. "What exactly did Sarah Williams do?"

Tapping my foot I gazed at him anxiously. _'What if Jareth hears? We'll be dead before we can blink!'_

"I-I can't tell you."

He rolled his eyes, "And why is that?"

"Because if I do," I gaze at him harshly. "You'll be dead in a matter of seconds."

Turning away from him we carried on our journey towards the elevator. I could tell by Meloon's posture that he was disturbed by what I had said, but I wasn't going to tell the fae that I've loved since I was three hundred a lie. I just can't do it. As we turned the corner I spotted the twin doors not to far away from us. They were nothing special, just double metal doors. Speeding up I reached for the button and pressed it. Watching as the dull grey light suddenly turned to a bright green.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Watching the electronic numbers I didn't turn to face him. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I asked you to come for a reason, and that's because I trust you Meloon."

I could feel his piercing gaze on the back of my neck, and it gave me shivers. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

I just give a sounding 'hm' and watch as the doors open before us. As I walk in I catch the gaze of an elderly couple just standing a few feet away. "Good morning," Me and Meloon say politely.

"G'morning ma'am." They reply with bright smiles.

I switch my gaze to the panel next me and press button number one. _'I can finally get out of here!'_

"Are you okay?" I hear Meloon whisper in my ear.

"Yeah I'm f-" It was then I noticed that Meloon had never taken his eyes of the elderly couple in front of us. Nudging his arm I pull his gaze away from them and towards me, "Stop staring, It's rude."

"Tate." He says sternly.

"What?"

"Those people," He indicates the elderly couple with a slight indication of his head. "They're not human."

Contemplating the couple I finally realize who they, "No way!" I gawk, "Grandfather! Grandmother! What are you doing here!?"

Waving at me Grandmother smiled as if nothing was wrong, "Hello Tateline. Close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

Immediately snapping my jaw shut I pouted, "As I was saying, What are you doing here!?"

"What?" Grandfather said, shrugging his shoulders. "Can't your grandparent's take a break?"

"Well Yea-But wait, why pick this hotel specifically?"

They both stare at me with no emotion and say in union, "_Because we can_."

Starting to become flustered, I glared at them silently. _'I am not gonna say anything, I am not gonna say anything, I am n-"_

"Good morning Your Majesty's." Meloon smiled brightly.

"Oh.. Meloon?" Grandmother looked him over, "My haven't you grown.. Come here and give your Grandmother a hug."

"Ma'am, I think that is highly inappropriate I am just a ser-" But he was already crushed into a bone crushing hug. One that only grandparents can give.

~_Ding_~

We've arrived at the lobby.

* * *

"I swear," I coughed up blood, I was too hard to breath. "I'm gonna kill you for this.. Goblin King." I spat disgusted.

I was still chained to the bloody wall. Quite literally, bloody wall. My whole body was in excruciating pain, but I'm not gonna give up. I'm Sarah Williams, I refused to give up.

Turning to face me the spiteful ass smirked, "You do that."

Whack!

"Ah!" I scream, blood rushing from the new cut close to my already abused and broken rib. Biting my lip I soon begin to taste copper. I must have bitten through my lip, crap!

Jareth hummed in satisfaction. "Look at you," He gestured to her sullen state, "You're completely defenseless."

Bracing myself I saw he was about to bring down the riding stick for another blow.

"Jareth!" Someone whined, "Jareth!"

Rubbing his temples the whip disappeared, "Shit." He muttered, before shouting loudly. "I'll be there in a moment."

As he walked towards the door he quickly turned his head to face me, "Don't move." He mouthed mockingly before exiting.

"_Dick,_" I mutter hanging loosely from the chains. I couldn't hold up my own body weight.

* * *

Okay, so you've met the Grandparents. I hope you liked this chapter and please review. I'm not gonna be one of those authors who says, 'give me five reviews and I'll write another chapter' because that honestly annoys me.. -.-'

**afhirfearness0423: I don't think the whole "smashing her head on the concrete floor" suits Jareth. He does have other ways, like his crystals, or magic. I think it's all too physical.**

_I get where you're coming from. The reason why Jareth is doing this physically is because he's angry. What would be the point of him using his own magic when he can just let his anger out on Sarah himself? To be honest, I don't think he would get any satisfaction if he used his magic._

So, hope you guys like it and if you wanna follow or favorite, that's great too. Thank you x

XxHayley2321xX


	9. Chapter 9

Labyrinth: I don't own Labyrinth T_T

It has been a very long time since I updated _The Darkness_ and I apologize. However, I have a reasonable reason as to why I have not. Many years ago my sister was diagnosed with cancer, she survived and has now got to return to have surgery _this _monday; So two days away. My family and our friends have been taking her out every day these past couple of weeks and I have not had time to write as much as I used to. Furthermore, I promise you that starting on Wednesday I will update my story a lot more.. no excuses, I have left this long enough! XD Thank you x

Also, I hope you like the new cover picture. I made it! And guess what! I might even make a series/movie about this with the sims 2 if I can. ^ That cover photo is Sarah, and in every chapter I'll update a new photo of how it's going. If anyone is interested in seeing some photos please send me a private message and I will attach the photo's to it x

**Warning: Violence, Bad language and a flirting Goblin King ;D x**

* * *

"Jareth." Rosa whined, she sounded like a pig about to be slaughtered. "Where are you! Come and play with me!"

"All you had to do was ask." A smooth voice sounded from behind her. Pulling the midnight colored curtain over, Jareth revealed himself from the shadows he had enclosed himself within.

Stomping her foot indignantly an angry blush covering her cheeks, Rosa pivoted on her heel to face the Goblin King, "And just where have you been?" She snarled, her upper lip curling slightly.

Raising an eyebrow Jareth smirked, he was contemplating the girl before him. The natural golden glow of the labyrinth was bouncing from the recently cleaned floors and shone behind Jareth, making him look like an angel. Rosa was entranced, who wouldn't be. She had the king for a lover - and if he kept his options open - future husband.

"Why do I need to answer to you?" Jareth asked highly amused. This, _child_ thought that she could control the_ him_, the Goblin King.

Gazing at the majestic being before her Rosa blanched. "You're replacing me." She didn't know where that thought had come from..

"And what give you that idea?" He asked, walking towards his throne. He tried his best to conceal the roll of his eyes.

Rosa was near enough brought to tears, but as a princess would not let the Goblin King see her cry. It would be an insult to both her and her kingdom. "Why?" She whispered, choking up.

"You are such a child." Jareth barked out harshly, "A pathetic little girl who thinks the whole Labyrinth revolves around herself and that no one else matters." Glaring down at her, she was paralyzed in trepidation.

_Was this a nightmare? Was she going to awake at any moment. No, and she knew it too._

"No, I am not pathetic. You are the pathetic one." Holding her head up high she locked gazes with the Goblin King. She could see the growing wrath in the fae's eyes, but she still held strong. "You spent so many years pining after a girl who refused you when the time came to make her choice. You used others for your own gain and treated me like something your Goblin's had eaten and spat out." Baking towards the twin double doors behind her Rosa still locked gazes with the Goblin King.

Turning to leave she choked as she felt a hand around her sensitive neck, before the slam and crack of her broken bones as she hit the stone staircase at the base of the Goblin throne. Crying out in pain and terror she tried to heal her bones with her magic, but something was preventing her from using it. Therefore, making her pain traumatizing.

"How dare you call me pathetic!" Jareth bellowed across the throne room, his voice echoing throughout the empty space. Kicking Rosa in the back he took pleasure in the power he felt over her; Just as he did Sarah.

Gasping for air and tears running down her face Rosa screamed in agony. "Please! Have mercy!"

Jareth stopped his foot from where it had recently been raised above Rosa's back. "No.." He whispered, holding her face towards his own. "You defied me," And with that he slammed his foot against her pelvis, instantly smashing it. Rosa didn't even have time to cry out before she reached the word of nothingness.

"Now," Jareth smiled sadistically. "Clean this up!" He ordered the Goblins around him, "I have more in store for our first guest, Miss. Sarah Williams."

As the Goblins scampered around their king - cleaning up the body of Rosa - one of the more brave Goblins asked timidly. "Kingy? Haven' you ju' star'd a waaaaw?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Twiddling its little thumbs anxiously the Goblin replied, "P-Prin'ess Rosa is.. wel' a prin'ess, 'er father wil' be angry an' wanna star' a war, won' he?"

Throwing his head back Jareth laughed, the room immediately went silent. "Indeed, I have just started a war." Gazing into his crystal, he watched as Rosa's father received the news about his daughter. "Just as I planned.."

* * *

Leaning her bruised head against the smooth surface of the recently bloodied wall, Sarah tried to pull her legs towards her chest, but bowed her head in defeat when she realized she was still chained to the wall. "What the fuck is going on!?" She had recently heard screaming and cries of agony from above her, then followed by a dull 'thud.'

"That was Rosa," Jareth said, reading her mind. He had entered the room about a minute before her recent thought.

Looking at him in barely disguised disgust Sarah blanched, "Rosa?"

"Yes.. She was, a.. whore of mine. Gone now though, unless, you would like to take her place?" He said as his gaze roamed her body.

Suddenly feeling naked Sarah tried to cover her vest with her hands, but once again, she was bound to the wall. "No, I'm quite alright. Thanks for the offer." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere Jareth walked towards the helpless girl. "You have a really bad attitude," he whispered.

"And you have a really sick mind, So we're even."

Slapping her backside harshly Jareth laughed at Sarah's surprised yelp. "Watch your language, little girl."

"W-What the fuck!?" She screamed. He had just slapped her ass!

Jareth smiled wistfully, "Do you remember this ballroom, dearest Sarah?"

Sarah was about to question him until the dungeon changed into the ballroom from over 3 years ago. Jareth slowly started backing into the crowd of masked people. Looking back now Sarah realized this reminded her of the _Phantom of the Opera. _Wandering aimlessly around the ballroom Sarah passed a mirror on the nearby wall and realized she had changed clothing. She was wearing the same dress as she had years ago! It had a few moderations around the sleeves and bodice, but it had not changed.

From the corner of her eye she caught sight of a blue clade figure. "Strange, he's gone. What the hell is the Goblin King playing. I mean, all my injuries are healed."

"Indeed they are," Someone whispered in her ear, They're hot breath ghosting across the shell of her ear and causing goosebumps to rise on her neck and arms.

Swiveling around to face the person Sarah came face to face with the Goblin King. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"_Fuck_, Sarah? Is that your new favourite word? _Fuck_?" He drew out the word huskily, "_Fuck._"

Sarah's gaze was locked on his lips as he sensually whispered the word to her. What was going? Two minutes ago he was slapping her around and breaking her bones!? And now he's trying to sleep with her.

"_Fuck,_" He smiled sexily, his lips ghosting hers. "Sarah?"

"Yes?" She replied, her gaze still strained on his lips.

"Wake up," He whispered.

_ "It's feedin' time."_

* * *

"W-What?" Sarah looked around confused, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Oh great!? It was a dream! She was still bound to the wall!

"Feedin' time." A grumpy Goblin said, pushing the green mush underneath the metal door. "Feedin' time." And with that, he left the dungeon.

"Wait!" Sarah yelled, but the Goblin had already gone. "How am I supposed to eat this.."

* * *

"Well, Well." Jareth grinned like the cheshire cat, "What interesting dreams you have Sarah.."

* * *

Hope you liked x

I don't own T_T:

_Labyrinth_

_Phantom of the opera_

_Alice in wonderland_

Please Review, favourite or follow x XxHayley2321xXCopyrightXx

Thank you _FallenAngelVamp_ for such a great idea x You're amazing! x


End file.
